The present invention relates to a fixing member, such as a ring or a turret, for fixing a fluid dispenser device, such as a pump or a valve, onto the neck of a tank or other container. This type of fixing member is currently used in packaging for liquids or semi-liquids, in particular in the fields of perfumery, cosmetics, and pharmaceuticals. The fixing member, which serves to mount the pump or the valve on the tank containing the substance to be dispensed, generally comprises a body provided with generally snap-fastenable receiving means for receiving the pump or the valve, and fixing means that are screwed or crimped onto the neck of the tank.
In the case of a fixing ring, for example, the ring extends upwards from the neck of the tank and thus covers the pump or the valve. For reasons of appearance, the ring extends at least up to the bottom end of the push-button when the pump or the valve is at rest. The ring thus forms an attractive junction between the tank and the push-button which is pressed in order to actuate the dispenser device.
In some fields, and more particularly in the fields of perfumery and cosmetics, it is important for the dispenser as a whole to be attractive in appearance. Consequently, it is common to cover the ring made of molded material with a cover that is generally made of metal. The outside wall of the ring is generally cylindrical and the cover which covers it is thus in the shape of a simple cylinder that is force fitted on the ring. The cover thus remains fixed on the ring merely by the friction existing therebetween. Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,135 describes a dispenser, by the same inventor, comprising such a covered ring.
However, that cylindrical force-fitting technique cannot be used when the ring or the cover are not perfectly cylindrical.
In addition, a cover fitted in that way is not prevented from turning, which can be a problem.
For example, document U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,586 describes a dispenser in which a hoop is fixed onto a crimping ring by means of a top shoulder and a bottom bead which sandwich the ring respectively from above and below. The hoop is thus held on the ring while being able to rotate. It should be noted that that document does not relate to a cover, but to an indexing hoop.
The object of the present invention is to be able to fix a cover, even a non-cylindrical cover, onto a fixing member, which can itself also be non-cylindrical.
To do this, the present invention provides a fixing member for fixing a fluid dispenser device, such as a pump or a valve, onto a tank, said fixing member comprising a body provided with receiving means for receiving a dispenser device and fixing means for fixing said body onto the tank, and an external peripheral cover covering said body, at least in part, said cover comprising fastening means co-operating with said body, said fastening means comprising teeth that are designed to bite into the body.
The fastening means advantageously comprises an inwardly-directed peripheral rim defining an annular internal housing receiving one end of a sleeve formed by said body.
The teeth are preferably provided at the bottom of the rim.
Furthermore, the cover can be provided with retaining means co-operating with said body, the retaining means optionally comprising at least one internal projection co-operating, by snap-fastening, with said body.
In an embodiment, the internal projection is formed by inwardly folding the peripheral end of the cover onto itself.
In addition, the body is provided with snap-fastening means co-operating with the retaining means of the cover.
In an embodiment, the snap-fastening means comprise a plurality of resilient snap-fastening tabs.
In a variant, the snap-fastening means comprise a resilient peripheral snap-fastening collar.
In an embodiment of pleasing appearance, it is possible for the cover to be bullet-shaped in vertical section.
The fastening means and the retaining means are provided on the cover respectively at the top end and at the bottom end of the cover so that the cover is subjected to tension between its two ends.